Mad About the Boy
by chadamlover
Summary: Set one year after D3. Adam is in love with Charlie. That is the long and short of it. The summary sucks. Hopefully the story is much better. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Adam looks over at his roommate. Eden Hall's very own resident heartthrob. Lying on his bed. Headphones on. Probably listening to the kind of music Adam cannot stand. While he's trying to write the history essay he's been putting off all summer.

Charlie's fault.

Thing is, it's giving him an almighty headache. But then it's not easy trying to balance schoolwork with hockey and being in love with your best friend.

* * *

_It all started after Team USA had won the Junior Goodwill Games after beating Iceland in the championship match. Adam and Charlie were in their dorm. Adam was sat on the edge of his bed - yawning after a long and tiring day - which had been so worth it. While Charlie was looking out of the window._

_Adam thought he was admiring Los Angeles one last time before they departed for Minneapolis the next day._

_He couldn't have been more wrong._

"_Charlie?" he turned to face Adam. "What you did tonight: giving your place up for me. It really meant a lot."_

"_I was just doing what I thought was best for the team." Charlie admitted._

"_What d'you mean?" asked Adam in a confused tone, getting up off the bed._

"_Come on, Adam. You're ten times the player I'll ever be. I'm nothing compared to you. I knew you playing would give us a better chance of winning. That's why I gave up my spot to you." he explained._

_Adam's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing._

"_Hey, that is not true! Charlie, you're the captain. Which makes you the most important player on the team. You're the glue that holds us all together. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, we would've had to forfeit the game with Germany. Not to mention you gave up your place for a teammate. If that isn't a true leader, then I don't know what is. How could you even think of yourself as irrelevant to the team?" asks Adam while trying to reassure Charlie._

"_Hey, that is not true! Charlie, you're the captain. Which makes you the most important player on the team."_

_Charlie scoffs._

"_It's true! You're the glue that holds us all together. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, we would've had to forfeit the game with Germany. Not to mention you gave up your place for a teammate. If that isn't a true leader, I don't know what is. How could you even think of yourself as irrelevant to the team?"_

"_Then how d'you explain us losing the first game with Iceland?" asks Charlie._

"_Inexperience of course. We weren't ready for them."_

"_It was because of me, Adam. I totally fucking screwed up. It was entirely my fault."_

"_Bullshit! Charlie, you didn't screw up at all. We all did. So, don't you dare think it was all on you because it wasn't."_

"_Well, what about when Coach yelled at us in the locker room afterwards? It was directed at me!"_

"_Now you're exaggerating. Stop thinking you were the one responsible when you weren't."_

_Charlie sighed._

"_You're right. God, I'm being such an idiot."_

_Adam smiled._

_"No. You're just being Spazway."_

_Charlie looked at Adam. He smiled and let out a small laugh._

"_Let me tell you something. I've never said this to anyone before, but you guys are the best thing that ever happened to me."_

"_Really?" asked Charlie, sounding astonished._

"_Absolutely. When I was a Hawk, I was told, 'it's not worth winning if you can't win big'. When I was forced to play for the Ducks, I thought it was, like, the end of the world. But I learnt that playing hockey shouldn't be about winning. It should be about having fun. That's what Coach Bombay taught me."_

_Adam saw the realisation on Charlie's face at that moment. Tears began to form in his eyes and Adam knew that Charlie needed him._

"_Ducks…fly together." Charlie choked out before starting to cry._

_Adam held out his arms and pulled Charlie into a much needed hug. The younger boy buried his face into the crook of Adam's neck and the latter felt Charlie's tears against his skin._

"_I'm sorry." Charlie sobbed._

"_Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. Just don't do it again, alright?"_

_Charlie nodded._

"_I'll tell you something else too. Ask anyone on the team and they'll say you're the best."_

"_You're amazing, Banksie."_

"_Thanks." Adam laughed._

"_No, I'm being serious. You are amazing, Adam Banks."_

_Adam was really touched by what Charlie had told him and couldn't help blushing. Those words meant an awful lot to him._

_As they continued to embrace, there was nothing but silence between them. Until Adam decided to break it._

"_You know when people are asked who their real heroes are?"_

_Charlie nodded._

"_Well, you're my real hero, Charlie Conway."_

"_Don't. You're gonna make me start again."_

"_You cry as much as you want. I don't mind."_

"_I love you, man." Charlie muffled into Adam's shirt and tightened his grip on him like Adam was his own. Adam responded by stroking Charlie's mahogany hair._

_Adam was stunned. This was a side to Charlie Conway he had never experienced before. It was different. He was vulnerable, fragile, insecure._

"_Sorry…" Charlie sniffs. "I've ruined your shirt." he said, pulling away from the hug. Something which Adam was very reluctant to do, but noticed Charlie had stopped crying._

_Adam smiled at him._

"_Don't worry about it. I'm more concerned about you than some shirt."_

"_But it's a polo." Charlie pointed out._

_Adam chuckled and wiped away the last of the tears off Charlie's cheek._

"_You're too cute, Charlie."_

_Charlie blushed._

_Adam watched with interest as Charlie carefully took his hand and delicately kissed his wrist. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. He then felt a shiver go up and down his spine. Something he just couldn't shake off._

_Charlie looked up at Adam with those now puffy eyes of his and leaned in to press his lips against Adam's. It was all over in an instant and Charlie went back to hugging Adam._

_Adam wrapped his arms around Charlie again, while trying to fathom what the hell had just happened._

_Adam held Charlie until he fell asleep and was able to wriggle his way free. He didn't want to wake him, because he looked so peaceful._

_As Adam lay in his own bed, he thought about when Charlie had kissed him. But then, what else could he think about? His best friend had just kissed him and now he was confused._

_Adam convinced himself Charlie was only showing affection for him. Thanking him for being there during a vulnerable moment._

_Okay, yes. It had caught him by total surprise. But it still felt nice._

_That was the problem._

_When they hugged, it was different. They had never embraced like that before. Not even when celebrating a goal together. Feeling Charlie's body against his, without all the hockey gear on, was like dynamite. He felt another shiver go up and down his spine._

_He had fallen for Charlie Conway._

* * *

Adam has been besotted with Charlie for three years now and has pondered numerous times how on earth he could tell Charlie he's in love with him.

He loves virtually everything about him. In fact, he could talk for hours about all the things he loves about the one and only Charlie Conway.

His luscious mahogany hair, his beautiful blue eyes, his cheeky, yet angelic smile. His body.

God, his body.

Adam is obsessed with Charlie's body and hopes he doesn't ruin it with ghastly tattoos. Unless it was something sentimental.

To Adam, Charlie looks unbelievably sexy in just a pair of boxers, or with a towel around his waist after a shower. He also loves how Charlie still wears his original Ducks jersey almost everywhere he goes. He's even wearing it now. Talk about dedication! He's the heart and soul of the team. There's no doubting that. Adam still has his old jersey. But it's hanging proudly in his closet at home.

But there is one thing Adam absolutely hates about him.

Charlie is one hundred percent heterosexual. Adam has lost count the number of girls he's seen him flirt and make out with in the past year, despite already having a girlfriend. But Charlie knows he can trust the relatively quiet Adam. This sometimes happens in their dorm. Adam tells Charlie it doesn't bother him, but every time it does happen, it crushes him just a little bit more.

He's suddenly brought back to reality when Charlie looks up and their eyes meet.

Charlie smiles and shoots Adam a cheeky wink, before looking away again.

That is so Charlie freaking Conway!

God, he loves that smile of his. Now he's made Adam nervous. That's what he can do to him.

Adam tries not to blush, but he knows it's hopeless. He's already a shade of red. Charlie had caught him off guard and now he must avert his attention back to his essay. Albeit reluctantly. There's a major difference between admiring Charlie and doing his homework.

A short while later, he hesitantly looks over his shoulder and sees him again. Looking all fucking perfect and gorgeous.

How dare he torture him like that?

Charlie looks up again and catches Adam's gaze once more.

"You okay, Banksie?" asks Charlie, sounding a little concerned.

He nods.

"You just seem a little on edge, that's all."

"I'm fine, Charlie."

Charlie gives him an unconvinced look.

"Honestly."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."

Truth is, Adam is far from okay. How can he be? Imagine something you want so bad, but knowing you could never have it. Well, for Adam, that's Charlie.

So, as the Ducks begin their sophomore year at Eden Hall Academy, Adam hopes this year will be a damn sight better than last year after their constant jousting with Varsity, who were fairly bitter following their loss in the JV/Varsity game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to WolfSpirit1992 and ebb in and away for reviewing the first chapter. Here's the next installment.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

The idea has always appealed to me and just for once, I would like to wake up one morning without having to listen to the goddamn awful noise that comes from my "super loud" alarm clock; blaring and hurting my poor little eardrums.

I turn the alarm off and stare at the clock momentarily. It read '7:30'. Time to get up, then. I sigh, before reluctantly dragging myself out of bed.

I look over at the bed opposite mine and see Charlie, remarkably, yet unsurprisingly, still sleeping and drooling onto his pillow. I shake my head and smile. I swear, he could sleep through a hurricane, that boy.

I continue to watch Charlie like I'm some sort of stalker. It would be weird, and it probably is, except for the fact I'm hopelessly in love with him.

As Charlie begins to stir, I figure this is the right time for me to head to the bathroom.

I believe a hot shower is the best way to prepare for the long day ahead. Especially when we've got practice afterwards. So, I switch the water on and must wait a moment for it to heat up. In that time, I strip off my bed clothes, before stepping into the cubicle and stand under the shower head. The water splashes down on my naked body as I run both my hands over my face to rid myself of the tiredness in my eyes.

**Charlie's POV**

I wipe away some drool sticking to my cheek as I raise my head off my pillow. Must've been a good dream, I thought to myself, before letting out a frustrated groan when I notice Adam is already up.

I hate school, but I'll have to get up, otherwise I won't be able to play my beloved hockey. And being the captain, I have to set an example for the others.

So, I unwillingly kick the covers off, get out of bed, and stretch; letting out a long yawn in the process, before motioning towards the bathroom.

I open the door to the bathroom and hear the sound of running water. Adam must be taking a shower. Damned cake-eater beat me to it! Oh, well. Guess we'll just have to share. I'm sure he won't mind, seeing as we've showered together many times before after practice or a game.

But first, duty calls. As per every morning, I must have a pee. I then look at myself in the mirror. I've definitely got a bed head this morning. I scratch my chest through my shirt and let out another long, early morning yawn.

Just as I'm reaching for the hem to remove my shirt, I hear a soft moaning sound. It's coming from the shower. I dismiss it at first, but when I hear a second moan, which is much louder than the first, it soon becomes clearer to me as to what's going on. I smirk to myself and decide to investigate.

I hear more gentle moans as I near the shower, before opening the door and find Adam sat on the floor, jerking his dick slowly, moaning as he bites his bottom lip, which is red and swollen, and his hair all wet.

"Holy shit, Banks!"

He jumps upon my reaction and looks up and sees me. His face is of shock and absolute horror and immediately stands up. Hands covering his cock and balls.

"Ch-Charlie, I-I was just…" he hesitates.

"So I can see!" I cross my arms with a smug expression on my face.

"I uh…" he continues to struggle for words.

I can think of a few. Like what are you doing jacking off in the shower this early in the morning?

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I reassure him.

"You won't?" he asks sounding confused.

"You're my best friend, Banksie. Why on earth would I tell anyone about your dirty shower antics? Unless you want me to, of course."

"No! Please don't tell anyone, Charlie! Especially the Bash Brothers. If they found out, I'd never live it down." he begs.

"Alright, I get it! You don't want me to tell anyone. It'll just be our little secret." I say adding a cheeky, innocent wink and this makes him blush.

I return to the bedroom and shake my head in disbelief. To think, Adam Banks, star center, my best friend, in the shower, eyes on the prize, and probably muttering many profanities under his breath.

**Adam's POV**

Oh, my God! I can't believe what has just happened. I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life and I've got good reason to be.

I've just been caught masturbating by the boy I've been infatuated with for so long and have never been so mortified before. I tightly wrap a towel around my waist and leave the bathroom.

Upon my return to the bedroom, I do my best to avoid making eye contact with Charlie.

"No need to be embarrassed." he tells me, appearing to try to put my mind at rest.

"I'm not." I attempt to sound convincing, but fail miserably.

"Look, who are you trying to convince here, me or you? So, you woke up feeling horny. So what? It happens to all of us. There's nothing wrong with taking a shower to help find a release. So stop worrying about it and get dressed."

I know Charlie is right, but I still feel uncomfortable.

"I won't get dressed with you watching."

"Oh, for God's sake! I don't know why you're getting paranoid all of a sudden. You haven't had a problem with getting changed in front of me before," he says as he turns around. "This good enough for you? I'll even close my eyes if it makes you feel better."

"I just think you've seen enough of my body for one day." I admit dropping my towel.

"Oh, I don't know. It's a rather beautiful thing the human body."

"And what would you know about the human body?"

I didn't mean to sound so harsh, it just came out that way.

"More than you think, Adam Banks. More than you think. I might not pay a lot of attention in science class, or in any class for that matter, but I have learnt a few things over the years."

I throw on a pair of khakis and a clean polo shirt. I then grab my comb and brush my hair into place. Just how I like it. Though Charlie will probably try to ruffle it later on, much to my annoyance. He'll say he prefers it when it's all messed up. Just like his.

"Right. Finished."

Charlie turns around to face me again.

"Very smart." he says with what appears to be a genuine smile and sounding very sincere.

"Thanks."

Moments later, there's a knock on our door.

"Adam? Charlie? It's me! Are you both decent?" Julie asks from behind the door.

"Yes, come on in, Gaffney!" Charlie says.

Julie opens the door and steps into our dorm to find me and Charlie standing next to each other. Me fully dressed and ready to go and Charlie still wearing his shirt and boxers from bed.

"Morning, boys. Oh, Adam, you look really handsome!"

"Thanks."

"You ready to go?" she asks.

I nod.

"Hey, don't I get a compliment?" Charlie asks.

"You just look scruffy." Julie tells him.

"Gee, thanks! Many people would kill for this look, I'll have you know."

Me and Julie both laugh at that statement.

"I'm sure they would. Right, come on, you. Let's get some breakfast. I'm starving!" Julie grabs my hand. "See you, Charlie!"

"Yeah. Bye, Cat Lady!" is the last thing Charlie says before me and Julie depart.

* * *

**I wasn't sure about this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. More soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Easter! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews so far. They give me the motivation to continue.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

Me and Julie sit at one of the tables in the canteen as we eat breakfast.

"Jules, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can, gorgeous. What is it?" she asks taking a sip of her drink.

Oh, yeah. I probably should have said that Julie is the only person who knows about my feelings for Charlie.

She found me in the library one day looking rather miserable and I decided that enough was enough. I confided in her about it and she's been a true friend and great support.

"Well, when I was having my shower earlier, Charlie walked in and caught me…enjoying some 'me' time."

"What? Really? So, what did he say?" she asks after nearly choking on her drink.

"He just promised he wouldn't tell anyone. Said it would be 'our little secret'."

"Well, you should be happy he said that. You know Charlie tends to tell Fulton everything."

"Oh, shit!" I cursed covering my face with my hands.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'm sure Charlie won't break his promise." Julie tries to reassure me.

"He could, you know. This is Charlie Conway we're talking about here. Thing is, Jules, I don't think I can continue with sharing a dorm with him anymore. This morning has just about pushed things over the edge."

"Well, you might want to consider moving out if it's getting too much for you. I'm sure someone would be more than happy to share with you."

"Yeah, but who?"

"What's going on?" asks Connie walking into the canteen hand-in-hand with Guy.

"Just Charlie being an ass to Adam as usual." Julie tells them.

"Have you thought about switching dorms with someone?" asks Connie.

"We were just talking about that." says Julie.

"You should definitely consider it, Adam. Especially if Charlie's annoying you so much." Connie suggests.

"Yeah, but where would I go?"

"You could move in with Guy, couldn't he?" asks Connie looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, sure," Guy nods in agreement. "I could do without having to listen to Luis snoring for a change. Let Spazway suffer for a while."

I take a moment to think about the idea. I love sharing a dorm with Charlie, but I had spent a lot of time with him over the summer and being around Charlie has become almost unbearable.

"Alright, I'll do it. Come 'round later. Charlie's got a date with Linda tonight, so he won't be around. We can get sorted then."

"Cool. I'll talk to Luis about it, but I'm sure he won't mind."

"Right, glad that's all sorted. We should start making our way to class. Don't want detention on the first day back, now, do we?" says Julie as we exit the canteen and make our way to history class.

* * *

The first day of school goes well enough. Now it's time for hockey for the first time this year. That's right, the Ducks are back! And it's like we have never been away.

"I'm open!" I yell tapping my stick on the ice as Portman closes in on me.

Charlie briskly passes the puck in my direction and I proceed to smash it past Julie and into the net.

"Score!" Charlie calls. "Banks with the goal, Conway with the assist. Another sublime goal for the Ducks!"

I laugh and join Charlie in celebrating. How I had missed goofing around on the ice. But our fun is cut short.

"Alright, enough with the clowning about," Coach Orion spoke up. "Remember, it's not just about scoring. Keep it tight defensively and you'll shut them out."

After practice, we were in the locker room getting showered and changed after the hard work out.

"Hey, guys, Orion's put our positions up!" says Guy.

Dwayne and Averman go to check it out, with Charlie getting up to take a little sneak look.

"Charlie's team captain." Dwayne announces.

"Well, duh!" says Fulton in an obvious tone.

"Banks is an alternate captain. So is Fulton." Averman reveals.

"No way!" Fulton responds; this time in a more shocked tone.

"Want to know the best part?" asks Charlie sitting down next to me again.

"What, that's not the best part?"

"We're linemates."

I smile and breathe a sigh of relief. This time last year, I was assigned to Varsity and I can easily say it was the worst time of my life. I really hated being away from my friends. Especially Charlie.

"You okay, Banksie?" asks Charlie.

"Yeah. Just a little relieved."

"How come?"

"Well, you know, after last year."

"Oh, of course. I'd completely forgotten about that. Sorry."

"Don't be. I just wish I could."

"Listen, I wouldn't have let that happen again. You're a Duck, not a Warrior, or a Hawk. Always remember that."

"Oh, believe me, Charlie, I do."

Charlie smiles and put an arm around me. That makes me feel good. I don't want to move out, but it's breaking my heart seeing him all loved up with Linda.

* * *

Later, I'm in our dorm waiting for Guy to come and help me with the boxes full of my belongings that I have here at Eden Hall. Charlie is out on his date, so it'll make things that little bit easier for me.

Yeah, right!

Just then, there's a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

The door opens and Guy walks in.

"Right, Banks. Ready to get moving?"

"You bet."

"What, just two boxes?" he questions a little surprised.

"That's all I require."

"Well, if you're sure."

"I am." I say a little more adamantly than the situation called for.

Guy picks up one of the boxes and heads for the exit, while I collect the other and reluctantly follow him out the door. I take one last look into what was mine and Charlie's dorm before leaving.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

Well, that went better than I expected. Anyway, I'm on my way back to my dorm now. I wonder what Banksie's been up to. As if I needed to know!

I open the door expecting to see Banks, only to find Mendoza lying on Adam's bed!

"Luis? What are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"What, didn't Banks tell you? He's moved out and swapped with me." Luis explains.

"What? Why?"

"He didn't give a reason. Just said he wanted to move."

"Oh." Is all I can say.

Well, what else could I say? I was hurt and confused. I don't get it. Why would Adam want to move out of our dorm without even telling me? I want to go over to speak to him about why he's decided to leave, but I'm too goddamn tired and will leave it until tomorrow. Besides, I don't want to confront him about it this late at night.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

"Thanks for letting me move in with you, Guy." I say unpacking my boxes.

"Hey, it's no problem. Anything for a friend. Or teammate."

I laugh.

"Listen, Adam. I know why you really wanted to move."

"What?" I ask sounding worried.

Guy sighs.

"I know about your feelings for Charlie."

"But how? Did Julie tell you?"

"No, but she did tell Connie, who told me." Guy revealed.

"I can't believe this! She promised she wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know. I'm sorry. Guess you can't trust everyone. But you can relax, because I'm not going to tell a soul. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks."

"So, d'you want to talk about it?"

"You sure you want to do that?"

"I've got nothing better to be doing with my time."

We talk about my crush on Charlie for what must have been several hours and Guy is really understanding about it. I guess he'll be the one who I'll be trusting with my secret from now on. Some friend Julie Gaffney is! For months she kept a promise and now she's broken it. She's going to pay for this.

"You know, even if Charlie only wanted to be friends, anyone would be lucky to go out with someone like you."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Hey, I'm being serious here! You're handsome and gorgeous. Awesome at hockey. What more could a…person want?"

Guy's compliments make me blush. Then, in a moment of confusion, I crash my lips against his!

What the hell was I doing? Why am I doing this? What the fuck? Is he actually kissing me back? Oh, my God! Guy Germaine is kissing me back! Why is _he _doing this? He's dating Connie!

It's amazing how things can suddenly change in an instant. I mean, one minute we were talking about my feelings for Charlie, the next I'm kissing Guy!

I'm then a little surprised when he pushes me away.

"What the hell was that, Banks?" he asks jumping off the bed and in what appears to be a very angry tone.

Yeah, no shit!

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"You know, I have a right to tell the others about what just happened."

"No! Please, Guy. Just give me a chance to explain."

"Alright. Go on. Explain."

"I only did it in the heat of the moment. You were complimenting me on my appearance. I mean, what else could I have done? I was confused."

"Oh, so this is my fault now, is it?"

"Well, let's be honest, Guy, you are the only other person here."

"How dare you? You kissed me!"

"Yet you kissed me back! Why would you do such a thing when you're dating Connie?"

"I don't know. I got confused too. I guess it reminded me of when I'm kissing her."

"Oh, great! Thanks a lot! Such a way with words."

"Look, if I promise not to breathe a word of this to the others, will you not tell Connie?"

"Only if you keep quiet about me being besotted with Charlie."

"Deal."

"Alright. Guess we should get to bed. It is late after all."

Wow! I didn't expect all this to happen on the first day of Sophomore year. Moving out of the dorm I shared with Charlie, switching places with Luis, and in with Guy. Guess it's all happened so fast and things can only get better. Right?

* * *

**Please don't hate me! *runs for cover* But seriously, I can reassure you nothing at all is going to happen between Adam and Guy. Nothing on this level anyway. And I know the ending pretty sucks, but I couldn't thing of anything better. But it does get better, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. Five months! Anyway, I'm back now. Here's chapter four. Enjoy!**

* * *

Adam woke the next morning to completely different surroundings to what he had become accustomed to and remembered what happened the night before. He had moved out of the dorm he shared with Charlie for almost a year; swapping places with Luis and becoming Guy's roommate in the process.

"Morning, Banks." said Guy in a somewhat sleepy voice from his own bed.

"Morning." Adam looked over at the boy he had kissed out of confusion last night. Though he had to admit that for his first kiss with a boy, though regretfully, he's glad it was Guy and not some stranger he'd just met. Guy was quite a good kisser and Connie is a very lucky girl.

Anyway, Adam knows he will have to face Charlie today and explain to him why he decided to move out. That was inevitable and there is no point in fearing it. He's also going to confront Julie. She betrayed him and he's going to make sure she pays.

* * *

Charlie hardly slept at all last night. He had to listen to Mendoza's constant snoring all night. If it's not having to put up with Goldberg's farting, it's Mendoza's snoozing. But Charlie's got more important things to worry about today. Mainly going to confront Adam about why he moved out. He's still confused as to why he decided to just up and leave the way he did.

Adam has been avoiding him all day. Adding to Charlie's confusion. So, he decides to corner him in the before practice.

"Hey, Adam." Charlie spoke entering the locker room.

"H-Hi Charlie." said Adam with a stutter, also a little surprised that Charlie called him by his first name.

"Listen, can we talk?"

"Sure. What d'you want to talk about?"

"Adam…" Charlie looked at him in an obvious way.

"I know. Alright, look, I just…" Adam sighed. "I just…"

"You just what, Adam?"

"I like you, Charlie. A lot. You're my best friend. You were the only one who welcomed me to the team when no one else wanted to know me. That meant a lot to me." Adam explained.

"Aw, Adam! You meant a lot to me too. Even after everything that happened last year. But that still doesn't explain why you moved out."

"It's really hard to explain."

Charlie nodded understandingly.

"You know, I broke up with Linda last night?"

Adam turned to face Charlie.

"Really?" he sounded surprised.

Charlie nods.

"But I thought you guys were really getting along great." Adam tried to hide his delight.

"We were. But I just don't want a girlfriend right now."

"What do you want, Conway?" asked Adam.

"I just want my roommate back. Is that too much to ask?"

"I think you'll find that's a rhetorical question."

Charlie laughed and smiled the smile that Adam loved so much.

"Awesome."

Charlie pulled Adam into a hug, which kind of surprised Adam, but it felt really good at the same time.

So, Adam moved his stuff back into Charlie's dorm and switched places with Mendoza again.

* * *

It's the middle of the night and while Charlie quietly snored in his sleep, Adam is wide awake, thinking about Charlie.

"Banksie? What's wrong?" asked Charlie, causing Adam to jump.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Adam, I'm your best friend. D'you really expect me to believe that?"

"I've just got a few things on my mind at the moment, is all."

"Well, I'm awake, so why don't you tell me?"

"You won't understand."

"Try me." Charlie sat up.

"Believe me, you wouldn't understand."

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, do you perhaps wants to snuggle with me?" asked Charlie pulling the covers back and revealed himself in just his boxers.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, come on. You might even sleep better."

Adam got out of his bed and climbed into Charlie's. He got under the covers with Charlie and felt him put an arm around him.

Adam's heart skipped a beat when Charlie started stroking his hair.

"Feel better?"

Adam nodded.

"Good." Charlie whispered and smiled as he continued to stroke Adam's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Wow! A little over the top, Conway?" Adam looked up at him in surprise at Charlie's sudden newfound affection for him.

Their eyes meet and Charlie leaned in towards Adam and pushed their noses together; stopping when he felt Adam's breath on his face. Charlie then pressed his lips against Adam's. A few seconds later, he pulled away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have."

"No, it's fine. I liked it."

"Y-You did." asked Charlie trying to hide a smile and hugged Adam tighter and soon after he fell asleep like that.

Adam felt a smile creep upon his face and fell asleep. Snuggled up to Charlie, with Charlie's arm around him.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit short and scrappy. ****The upcoming chapters will hopefully be longer and much better.**


	5. Just a quick note

**Just a quick note to say I am currently in the process of rewriting this story and it is now up on my profile. This version will be deleted once I've caught up. Sorry for the delay on this story, but I got sidetrack for like 18 months! Anyway, hopefully I'll be updating more frequently this time.**

**Many thanks.**


End file.
